Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio/video (A/V) recording and communication devices (A/V devices), such as video doorbells, provide this functionality. For example, A/V devices may be used to receive notification, while on premises or away from the premises, that a person is at the door; to see video or other images of the person; and to communicate with the person via audio (voice) communication. Audio and/or video captured by an A/V device can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. The presence of one or more A/V devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance to the home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.